Earth Comes Out To Fight!!!!!
by Starlight Fighter
Summary: The Star Warriors are back and in another adventure


Star Warriors-Earth Comes Out To Fight!  
  
(The summer begins,all the heros meet at Tony's house.)  
Tony-Look,the crystal are out there,we should try to find them.  
Nate-Yes,but,they scattered.That could take a lifetime.  
David-Right! You seen how long it was,before we fount the others.  
Byron-Forget that,let's talk about this crystal.  
(He holds the olive crystal up.)  
Nate-Ryuoko said it belongs to Star Warrior Earth.  
Jarell-We should have been contacted by him.  
Quarry-He has to be here in Tokyo (Taking the crystal from Byron.)  
Frank-This is weird,maybe we should break into teams.One Team finds the crystals.   
Terence-The others search for Earth.  
Tony-Ok.Frank,Byron,and David.We should hunt for Earth.  
David-Ok,Let's get started.  
Terence-Let's work on the machine that can find the crystals.  
(The team breaks up,and goes on their mission.Back in a palace like Ryuoko's.)  
Genie-What can we do Damion?  
Damion-Let's wait for them to slip up,they are to strong together.Kyuoko,should we join them?  
Kyuoko-Not yet,They don't know about Capricorn's return.  
Damion-Tha is wise.  
(The two turn back to the crystal globe.In castle in space.)  
Capricorn-Those fools won't punish me again.Icesis,come.  
(A woman with a blue mink,blue hair,light blue eyes,and two piece bikini on steps out.)  
Icesis-Yes master.  
Capricorn-Take Frozena to Earth.Attack them now.  
(She and the moster teleport.The moster has blue skin.A pinstripe suit with white and light blue.Her hair is snow.Back on the street.)  
David-I can't find a signal.He's like ghost.(The monsters appear on the roof of a store.)  
Frozena-Him bossy.  
Icesis-Yes,attack!!!!!!  
(Hearing the word attack,David jumps and moves.Tony,Frank,and Byron split three ways.They all jump to a store roof across from Icesis.)  
Byron-Now who are you?  
Icesis-My master Capricorn says hi.  
Tony-What!  
David-He did make it!  
Byron-That can't be!  
Frank-Let's just get down to business.Jupiter .. Planet ... Power!!  
Byron-Uranus .. Planet ... Power!!!  
Tony-Neptune .. Planet .. Power!!  
David-Pluto .. Planet .... Power!!!  
(Frank is cloaked in a green light.Lighting surrounds his feet making his boots.Then it surround his upper body making his gloves,shirt ,and pants.The lighting does a bright flash and he is fully dressed.He poese in background of thunder,lighting,and the sign of Jupiter.  
Byron is cloaked in a yellow light.The earth crumbs up and down.The rocks cover his body then disappear into his outfit.He spins in a background of rocks,ground,and the sign of Uranus.  
Tony is cloaked in a teal light.The water spins into a whirlpool.He goes under and the water spins.It wash out and he is lift in his outfit.He spins and water flies from his hair.He poses in a backgound of waterfalls,mist and the sign of Neptune.  
David is cloaked in a navy light.Mist spins all the around his body.Covering him.It then disappear.He is lift in his Star Warrior Outfit.He reaches his hand and the staff comes.He poses in a background of mist,lights,and the sign of Pluto.They look at her.)  
Icesis-Impressed,I should be,but you are not doing so.Frozena,take out the trash!(She disappears.)  
(Back at Tony's house.)  
Quarry-My watch has hit hyper.  
Jarell-Let's go.  
(They all run out.)  
(Back at Kyouko's Palace.)  
Damion-Now I can go for the crystal.  
Kyouko-yes,go,now!  
Damion-Earth .. Universial ... Cosmic .. Power!!!  
(Damion is cloaked in a blue,brown and green light.His chain goes to his chest and forms his pants and shirt.The light goes to his hands and makes the gloves.Then,the light makes his boots.He spins and the light forms a sword case on his back.He draws it.He poses in front of a background of the Earth,the moon,the sun,and the sign of the Earth.)  
(Back on Earth.)  
Uranus-Here she comes.  
Neptune-Jump!!!!!  
(They all jump,she crashes into the roof.)  
Frozena-Oh yeah,Blizzard breeze!  
(Ice and cold winds surround are heros.It takes them into the air.)  
Jupiter-To cold,I have to stop her.(He raises his hand and energy bulids.)Jupiter .. Thunder Boom ... Zoom!!!  
(Throws the ball and it goes flying at her.It knocks her off the roof.Into the air.She holds her ears.A Fire star,tornado,snowball,and some energy stars hit her.Star Warriors Mercury,Venus,Mars,and Saturn appear on the other roof.They jump to the next roof.The others land.)  
Mars-I knew you would need help.  
Venus-She's coming back.  
Neptune-Then will finish her.  
(The monster jumps.Neptune holds his in the air.Water comes rapidly.)  
Frozena-Wow! That's funny.A water hitting me,ha!  
(Uranus holds his hand up.Rocks and other things come up.He charges it and becomes more bigger.Pluto begins to spin sweet.His staff glows.)  
Pluto-Pluto .. Time Stop .. Drop!!!!!  
(The monster stops dead in her tracks.She can't move.The others attack.)  
Uranus & Neptune-Uranus... Gravity... Storm.. Blast!!  
Neptune... Tidal ... Wave ...Crusher!!  
(The rocks and some more go toward the monster.It mixes with the tidal wave and engulfs the monster.She falls to the ground.She is hurt but gets up.)  
Frozena-Haaaaa!!!!  
Jupiter-Give it up!  
(She jumps.Some else jumps also.Saturn spots him.)  
Saturn-Look!!!!!  
(The person comes down fast.He swings his sword all around.He brings behind high,still having the blade to the monster.)  
Earth-Earth ... Laser Light... Smash!!  
(He throws his sword.It turns into a laser beam and goes throw her.She implodes.He comes from the sky catches his sword and lands.He puts it up.)  
Neptune-Who are you?  
Earth-Don't worry about that.Give me the Earth crystal.  
Uranus-Ok!(Giving a look of Sarcasim.)  
Earth-Not a joke!I want that crystal.  
Uarnus-Not a joke either!  
Pluto-We can't just give it up.  
Venus-You want it,take it.(He pulls it out.)  
Earth-I don't want to hurt you.  
Neptune-You know you can't beat us when we are together.  
Earth-You are a man of wisdom.  
Pluto-You can't claim that crystal.  
Earth-Ok,then,I guess the hard way.  
Neptune-I guess the hard way then.Jump!!!!!  
(Everyone jumps.They pair off in two.Mercury and Neptune,Venus and Jupiter,Uranus and Saturn,and Pluto and Mars.Earth Jumps straight up.He stops and floats.)  
Earth-You guys are out your league.  
Neptune-Your the Warrior of Earth.  
Earth-Yes,I am.Cut the chit chat,let's get down to business.  
Mercury-Mercury .. Ice Mist .. Blind!!!!!!!  
(Fog comes out and blinds Earth.All the shadows disappear.Earth just teleports away.In the alley.)  
Uranus-Cutting it close,he took out the monster like nothing.  
Pluto-Is he on our side.  
Mars-Yeah,maybe he killed the monster to get the crystal.  
Saturn-Or maybe he was helping and needs the crystal.  
Venus-Both have good points.  
Neptune-We should look at him as friend and foe.  
Mercury-Look,the ice crystal.(He grabs it.)  
Jupiter-Yeah it appeared out of the snow.  
Neptune-So their hidden in cloakes.  
Saturn-That should make them even more hard to locate.  
Venus-Not for you Nate.  
(Everyone laughs.Back in the palace.)  
Damion-They have two crystals.  
Kyuoko-We must stay aide.You will join too early,and too late.  
Damion-That's a weird riddle?  
Kyuoko-You will know when it's right.  
(Back in the castle)  
Capricorn-Good work,you have tested their powers,but you also were careless about a crystal.Don't let it happen again.  
Icesis-Yes master.  
(Backs into the shadows.On Earth,Frank,Terence,Quarry,and Tony walk to school.)  
Frank-I don't know about Earth.  
Quarry-Friend and Foe?  
Terence-Yeah,so that means we have to trust him and we don't.  
Tony-That's were faith comes.  
(They all walk toward the school.)  
****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
